Maturzystka - 2
Część 2. Po uroczystej kolacji rodziców odbyliśmy krótką rozmowę w kuchni. – Fajna dziewczyna? – spytał ojciec, kiedy po pożegnaniu ostatniej pary pomagał mamie zmywać naczynia. Do mnie należało wycieranie. – Taaa, fajna! – pokiwałam głową. Wolałam nie mówić nic więcej. – To świetnie, znowu wpadną do nas za dwa tygodnie. Nie podzielałam opinii ojca. Jaka ta dziewczyna była głuuupia! Pomijam to, że miała trudności w formułowaniu swoich myśli, jeżeli w ogóle myślała. Niczego nie czytała. No, niczego poza napisami na prezerwatywach. chociaż tego nie byłabym pewna. Jej świat ograniczał się do modeli komórek, samochodów, ciuchów i seksu. Nie chłopaków tylko seksu. Chyba była nadpobudliwa, bo już w po godzinie pochwaliła się, że uprawiała seks również z kobietami. Chociaż do mnie jeszcze się nie kleiła. Wcale tego nie żałowałam. Naprawdę! Cholera!! Przez dwie godziny praktycznie milczałam! „Hm, yhy, no!, ooo, naprawdę?, no popatrz!, co ty nie powiesz?, poważnie?, wiesz...” Tyle zdołałam wydukać, jeżeli zmieściłam się w jej potok słów, a moimi wtrętami nakręcałam ją do dalszego tokowania. Jeszcze zdołałam zabronić jej palenia, kiedy wyjęła paczkę i bez pytania zapaliła zapalniczkę. – W tym domu nie pali się papierosów – wyjaśniłam z grzecznym uśmiechem. Spojrzała na mnie jak na ufoludka, ale zaraz rzuciłam głupi tekst, żeby ją uspokoić: – Masz fajną bluzkę. Ażurową. Widzę, że stanik też – taki tam sarkazm, żeby zmienić temat. A ona... Kurde, prawie wycałowała mnie! – Wiesz, jesteś zajebista! Mnie te ciuchy tak się podobają! A moim starym nie. W ogóle najchętniej do tej bluzki nie ubierałabym stanika. Nawet moje koleżanki nie zauważyły, że ubrałam taki super ciuch. A ty od razu zauważyłaś! Wiesz, co jest na topie. A ja lubię epatować moim ciałem. Czuję się wtedy wyzwolona – wpadła w nowy temat i schowała papierosy. – Skąd ona zna takie słowa? – pomyślałam. – Epatuj, epatuj, w końcu znajdziesz odpowiedniego ogiera! – Ale głośno powiedziałam tylko: – No, w każdym razie taka bluzka jest odważna. Prowokująca. Ale bez stanika chyba nie weszłabyś do szkoły? – zauważyłam. – No co ty! W życiu! Szkoła to muzeum i zaścianek obyczajowy! Nasza i każda inna. Zatęchłe średniowiecze... – Ale gdzieś na imprezę? Domówkę? – podsuwałam pomysły. Trochę bawiłam się jej głupotą, ale wyobrażałam sobie jej piersi przez ten ażur i mnie się podobały. – Wiesz, pójdę na jakąś imprezę, ale jak mnie chłopaki zobaczą w takiej bluzce bez stanika, to będą od razu chcieli ruchać, a ja lubię potańczyć. No, i trochę wypić! – pokiwała głową. – Coś wciągnąć... A potem mogą zacząć ruchać! – wybuchła śmiechem. Jeszcze tak trajkotała dłuższą chwilę, mając problem, gdzie obnażyć biust, nie narażając się na nachalne propozycje wyruchania, a potem przeszła do innych spraw. Czyli wróciła do seksu. Nie wiem, jak często spółkowała, ale miała obsesję na tym punkcie. No i znalazła słuchaczkę. Naprawdę była ładna, zadbana, ale jak tylko otworzyła usta, czar pryskał. Spoko! Zęby też miała wszystkie i jeszcze białe. Ale jej poglądy... Nieco później zorientowałam się, że nie ma sensu spierać się z nią w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Ona ma rację i koniec! Gorzej, że używała argumentów, jeżeli w ogóle używała, które wypadało skwitować tylko uśmiechem rozbawienia. Według mnie, należała do tych osobników, o których mówi się: „Nie dyskutuj z głupim, bo sprowadzi ciebie do swojego poziomu i pokona doświadczeniem”. Kurde, dziewczyna niczego nie czytała, bo „męczyła się czytaniem”, ale w przyszłym roku ma zdawać maturę. Jakim cudem?! Odpowiedź była jedna – rodzice. Miałam nadzieję, że jej rodzice nie będą zbyt często u nas gościć, więc Patrycja zapomni o mnie i skupi się na innych koleżankach ze szkoły, z dzielnicy, z imprez. Ale i tak wyróżniła mnie: – Wiesz, jesteś fajna. Jak będę urządzała imprezę, to zaproszę ciebie. Zachowujemy się swobodnie, więc jest wesoło – uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła dwuznacznie. „Zatańczyła” biodrami, siedząc w fotelu. – Pełny luz! Rodzice wyjeżdżają do znajomych i wracają na drugi dzień albo nawet w niedzielę, żebym zdążyła posprzątać. Będziesz zadowolona. – Dziękuję! To takie miłe z twojej strony – skłamałam. – Spoko. Na pewno znajdą się chętni na twoje ciałko – pokiwała głową jak znawczyni. * W piątek przyszłam w dżinsach. Przezornie nieco spóźniłam się, więc w szatni nikogo nie było. Przeprosiłam nauczycielkę za spóźnienie. Kiwnęła głową i bez słowa wskazała na salę. Usiadłam przy wolnym stoliku pod oknem. – Grażynka, jest wolne miejsce obok Moniki – odezwała się nauczycielka, kiedy zobaczyła, że siadam pod oknem przy wolnym stoliku. Wykonałam polecenie. Dziewczyna nawet nie zareagowała, kiedy siadałam obok niej. Jedynie znacząco spojrzała na moje spodnie. Lekcje mijały spokojnie, ale podczas przerw pilnowałam się. Stałam zawsze obok jakiejś grupy chłopaków albo blisko nauczycielki, która miała dyżur. Tylko raz, podczas jednej z lekcji, Ewa odwróciła się i z uśmiechem patrzyła na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę. To miał być znak? Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek po ostatniej naszej lekcji, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nareszcie koniec! Przerwę spędziłam na boisku, znowu stojąc przy nauczycielkach. Ponieważ nasza wychowawczyni miała dyżur, w końcu spytała mnie, co tutaj robię? Skłamałam, że czekam na koleżankę. Nigdzie nie widziałam ani Ewy, ani jej dziewczyn z paczki. Po przerwie odczekałam jeszcze kilka minut i poszłam do szatni. Woźna gderała, ale otworzyła drzwi do naszego boksu i zabrałam kurtkę. W pogodnym nastroju wracałam do domu. Przeszłam ulicę i teraz szłam asfaltową ścieżką przez park. To był najprzyjemniejszy odcinek trasy do domu. Potem jeszcze tramwaj i pełen romantyzmu ‘spacer’ między blokami. Kiedy o tym myślałam, nagle zostałam silnie uderzona w plecy! Krzyknęłam, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, i po dwóch chaotycznych krokach upadłam na kolana. Dłonie oparłam o plecak, który spadł mi z ramienia. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stała Wanda. W ręku trzymała swoją torbę. Dyszała, ale była zadowolona. Ewa uśmiechała się. Wokół mnie stały dziewczyny z jej paczki. Też wyglądały na zadowolone. Dzisiaj towarzyszyła im Bogusia. Ta, która wczoraj trzymała drzwi. Obok stała Ilona. Jej nie było w szkole, kiedy doszło do „spotkania” w łazience. Raczej wysoka. Ponoć chodziła na siłownię. Jęknęłam, bolały mnie kolana. * – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Myślisz, że można lekceważyć moje polecenia?! – Ewa nachyliła się i mówiła do mnie cichym, ale pełnym wściekłości głosem. – Odwalcie się ode mnie! – usłyszałam swój głos. Brzmiał tak żałośnie. Ewa chwyciła mnie za włosy i zanim zorientowałam się, co chce zrobić, uderzyła mnie w twarz. – Och! – krzyknęłam z bólu. Tylko tyle zdołałam. – Następne, jazda! – rozkazała, puściła moje włosy i odsunęła się. Siedziałam na asfalcie i tylko zdążyłam potrząsnąć głową. Podeszła kolejna i uderzyła mnie torbą w głowę. Od kolejnej dostałam w twarz. Następna uderzyła mnie kurtką. Poczułam metalowe guziki na twarzy. Znowu czyjaś torba walnęła mnie w głowę. Prosiłam, krzyczałam, żeby przestały. Bez efektu. Ciosy spadały jeden po drugim. Potem czyjaś pięść uderzyła w moje ręce. Bardzo mocno. Siła uderzenia na chwilę odsunęła moje ramiona od głowy i natychmiast oberwałam czyjąś torbą. Podparłam się ręką, żeby nie paść na asfalt. Potem cios dłonią. Jęczałam, płakałam i nie mogłam wstać. Kiedy próbowałam podnieść się, któraś z nich pchnęła mnie, a druga kopnęła. Znowu usiadłam na asfalcie i głośno płakałam. Dalej biły mnie. Każdy cios wstrząsał moim ciałem. To było straszne! Konsekwentnie chroniłam głowę i twarz. Nagle przestały. W końcu opuściłam drżące ręce, otworzyłam oczy i ostrożnie rozejrzałam się. Monika filmowała całe zajście. Uśmiechała się. Bawiło ją moje zachowanie. Wszystkie czekały na znak Ewy. Szybciej oddychały, zmęczone ‘zabawą’. Poza nami nikogo nie było na tej dróżce. Pochlipywałam. * – Wstawaj! – Nie wstanę! Zostawcie mnie! – płakałam, przerażona brutalnością ich ataku, ale jeszcze protestowałam. Dwie dziewczyny chwyciły mnie pod ręce i podniosły. Kiedy chciałam opierać się, wyszarpnąć, czyjaś ręka chwyciła mnie za włosy i musiałam wstać. Ból nie pozwalała na większą swobodę. Znowu byłam posłuszna. Dziewczyny nie zwolniły chwytu i zaciągnęły mnie w krzaki. Daleko od dróżki, więc nikt nas nie widział, chociaż jeszcze mogłam krzyczeć. Byłam tak przestraszona, że nie potrafiłam. Stałam pod słońce, więc nie widziałam zbyt wiele. Opuściłam głowę. Podeszła któraś z nich i przykleiła taśmę do moich ust! Przeraziłam się! Do czego jeszcze są zdolne?! Szarpanina nie zdała się na wiele. Znowu dostałam w twarz. Mój opór szybko malał. Nigdy nie biłam się. Rodzice nie stosowali wobec mnie kar cielesnych, a dzisiaj cała siedmioosobowa banda traktowała mnie jakbym była dużą szmacianą lalką! Ewa wydała polecenie. Wtedy któraś z nich podeszła, rozpięła i kilkoma szarpnięciami, ściągnęła mi spodnie razem z butami. Mimo wierzgania nogami, poradziły sobie bez trudu. Znowu oberwałam dwa razy w twarz! Uległam. Więcej nie szarpałam się. Wtedy zdjęły mi majtki. Pochlipywałam i stałam boso. – Jest w pończochach – zameldowała Wanda, podając majtki Ewie. – No, i bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej nie trzeba się szarpać. A tak, szybko poszło – stwierdziła przywódczyni. – Mądra dziewczynka – z zadowoleniem uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – W poniedziałek jesteś w spódniczce i w majtkach u Wandy w szatni. Resztę już pamiętasz. Majteczki na razie zabieram. Wstyd mi było, że stoję przed nimi taka obnażona. W stopy było mi zimno. – A, jeszcze jedno – Ewa odwróciła się i nagle strzeliła z majtek w moje krocze. Zabolało! W reakcji na uderzenie mimowolnie wypięłam pośladki. Jedna z trzymających trzasnęła mnie dłonią w pupę, więc wysunęłam biodra, a wówczas Ewa po raz drugi uderzyła w krocze majtkami. Znowu cofnęłam biodra. I znowu oberwałam solidnego klapsa. Ewa zamachnęła się, a ja próbowałam cofnąć biodra. Ewa wybuchła śmiechem: – No, tak mogłybyśmy jeszcze długo, cha, cha, cha. Widzisz, co czeka nieposłuszną? Ale to tylko niewinne igraszki. Przy okazji: dobrze, że jesteś wygolona. Odeszła i wzięła podaną torbę. Pozostałe dziewczyny chichotały, rozbawione moją bezradnością. Jedna podłożyła mi nogę, druga pchnęła. Dziewczyny puściły moje ręce, zrobiłam krok w tył, ugięłam nogi i upadłam. Podniosły swoje torby i poszły, z rozbawieniem komentując zajście. Nawet nie obejrzały się. Zerwałam taśmę z ust. Wstałam i otrzepałam się. Ubrałam spodnie. Wytarłam stopy. Sprawdziłam pończochy, nie podarły się. Tyle dobrego... Założyłam buty. Otarłam łzy, oparłam się o drzewo, wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, postałam kilka minut, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym, aż uznałam, że uspokoiłam się. Podniosłam plecak i wróciłam na ścieżkę. Wracałam do domu. Już nie rozglądałam się. * Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie. – Kurze pościerane. Wreszcie mogę ją zaprosić – odetchnęła. Już niedługo. W następnym tygodniu. A wtedy? Na pewno zgodzi się. Przecież lubimy się. Powoli rozpięła zamek w dżinsach i zsunęła spodnie wraz z majteczkami na tyle, by sięgnąć do łechtaczki. Kiedy to zrobiła, położyła się na tapczanie i oparła głowę o ścianę. Dłonią przez chwilę gładziła podbrzusze. Palcami delikatnie szarpała włoski z fryzurki nad łechtaczką. Drapała wargi sromowe. Palec nawilżyła śliną i zaczęła masować łechtaczkę. Wyobrażała sobie pieszczoty z koleżanką. Może najpierw wypiją trochę alkoholu, a potem zaczną całować się? Pragnęła jej. Może ją całować, a potem pieścić jej kark, uszy, ramiona, piersi... Będzie kąsać jej brodę i sutki. Brodawki postawi językiem i ząbkami. Będą twarde i nabrzmiałe. Wtedy poliże jej brzuszek i sięgnie do łechtaczki. Będzie jej delikatnie dotykać, głaskać aż stwardnieje. Jej soczki zaczną wyciekać z cipki i będzie coraz mocniej pocierać łechtaczkę. – Może pozwoli wylizać soczki? Może wtedy zacznie pieścić moją cipkę? Dziewczyna coraz szybciej opisywała przyszłe zdarzenia, aż wreszcie krzyknęła i nacisnęła łechtaczkę. Leżała z naprężonymi mięśniami dopóki fala rozkoszy nie zaczęła zanikać. Odprężyła się. Ciężko oddychała. Po dłuższej chwili sięgnęła po chusteczkę. Wycierała krocze, palce. Uśmiechnęła się. Czas umówić się z koleżanką. * W poniedziałek znowu przyszłam w spodniach. Zostawiłam w szatni kurtkę, zignorowałam Wandę, która wodziła za mną wzrokiem bez jednego słowa, zaskoczona moim zachowaniem. Wstała, ale wówczas pożegnałam ją czułym: – Pa, sarenko! Kiedy ruszyła w moim kierunku, zrobiłam energiczny krok w jej kierunku. Zdziwiona zatrzymała się, a ja musnęłam jej krocze. Szybko cofnęła biodra. Wykorzystałam zaskoczenie Wandy, minęłam ją i chwilę później po dwa stopnie pokonywałam schody. Weszłam do klasy z wszystkimi. * Na przerwach ignorowałam dziewczyny, znowu stałam niedaleko dyżurujących nauczycielek. Już nie zwracały na mnie uwagi. – Taaa. Jeszcze trochę i będę ich nieodłącznym tłem. Za parę miesięcy beze mnie nie będą w stanie uczestniczyć w dyżurach – pomyślałam z ponurą ironią. Odczekałam swoje po lekcjach i wracałam do domu. Żadnej z dziewczyn nie zauważyłam. W parku też żadnej nie widziałam. No, fajnie – uspokoiłam się i ruszyłam żwawszym tempem. Właśnie zza zakrętu, osłanianego potężnym dębem, wyszły dwie dziewczyny i zbliżały się do mnie. Zbliżały się dość szybko. Były zajęte rozmową. Zatrzymałam się na moment. Teraz poznałam je. Obie z mojej szkoły, ale z innej klasy maturalnej. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Dziewczyny nie zwracały na mnie uwagi, pochłonięte dyskutowanym tematem. Żywy gestykulowały. Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzałam się. Nie dostrzegłam żadnej innej dziewczyny na horyzoncie. W ogóle nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Uspokojona ruszyłam w ich kierunku. Kiedy były jakieś trzy metrów ode mnie, jedna z nich, nie przerywając rozmowy, zdjęła z ramienia torbę. Dwa metry. Wzięła ją w ręce. Metr. Kiedy mijałam je, rzuciła torbą we mnie! Uderzyła mnie w klatkę piersiową. Była ciężka. Straciłabym równowagę, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołałam wyprostować się. Obie były już obok mnie. Brutalnym szarpnięciem chwyciły mnie za ręce. Uderzenie w tył głowy zmusiło mnie do puszczenia torby. Momentalnie wykręciły mi ręce. – Co jest?! Zwariowałyście?! – Byłam oszołomiona i przestraszona. Milczały. – Pytam was! O co chodzi?! Puśćcie mnie! – zażądałam. Mój głos brzmiał żałośnie. – Stul pysk! – rzuciła blondynka. Nie była wściekła, tylko stanowcza. – Co?! – Zamknij mordę! – warknęła brunetka, a jej koleżanka z liścia strzeliła mnie w twarz. Krzyknęłam z bólu. Zaczęłam płakać. – No, nareszcie idą – mruknęła blondynka. Moje łzy kapały na asfalt. Podniosłam głowę i od razu zrozumiałam. Ścieżką szybko zbliżała się Ewa i trzy dziewczyny z jej bandy. – Weźcie ją w krzaki! W lewo! – usłyszałam z tyłu podniesiony głos Wandy. Po odgłosach domyśliłam się, że nie idzie sama. Dziewczyny szarpnęły mnie i ruszyły trawnikiem w głąb zadrzewionej przestrzeni. Podbiegła Kamila. Próbowałam wyrwać się, ale jej cios w brzuch osłabił mój opór. Ból zmusił mnie do jeszcze głębszego skłonu. Nie musiały wykręcać rąk. Cicho płakałam. – No, stawiaj się – warknęła zadowolona Kamila, podskakując przede mną. – Chętnie jeszcze ci przypierdolę. Milczałam, ale pochlipywałam. Ignorowałam ten karłowaty wypierdek mamuta. *